sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rostislav IV
Rostislav IV is a Praetorian-Class heavy battleship of the sub-class Honder in service with the Eteno Imperial Navy. It is also the flagship of the 504th Expeditionary Fleet under the command of Vice Admiral I Szecby Tarasov. Rostislav IV has four sister ships: Honder, Concord II, Bodenicharov and Helgoland. History Rostislav IV, along with its sister ships, was created and launched from Drenedev Shipyard, one of the largest in the EIT. in 982 ATGW. It was attached to the 19th Groxlands Assault Fleet along with the Helgoland, and served for five years with it. Rostislav IV battled Kklxin and Grox almost fifty-seven different times, and racked up an astonishing 149 ship kills, not including snub craft. In 1,006 ATGW, with the Kklxin retreating from the galactic core and Grox Resistance reeling from numerous defeats, the 19th Groxlands Assault Fleet was disbanded, and its ships being distributed amongst the navy's many other fleets. Rostislav IV was made the flagship of the newly-formed 504th Expeditionary Fleet, tasked with bringing the fight to the Kklxin along the Eteno's Western border. The ship's captain, Captain Szecby Tarasov, was promoted on account of previous command skill in the Groxlands, and exemplary performance in the protection of an orbital trade center and ISF station in deep space to Vice Admiral I. Soon after, the fleet was directed to Sauran territory, where it acts as a goodwill fleet and combats the Kklxin on yet another front. Tarasov is known for his deceivingly calm demeanor and many a foolish Grox or Kklxin fleet commander has seen him as a spineless old man. He is a cunning tactician, and can be fiercely protective of his veteran crew. Specifications Rostislav IV is one of the five ships of the Honder sub-class of Praetorian heavy battleships. As do all Praetorians, the Rostislav IV has all of the features of the main class of ship, but with several distinctive features. Honder-class ships feature slightly larger missile banks, with two more rows of missiles on each side bank. The engines are also slightly bigger, and there are more torpedo tubes coming out of the sides. The final addition to the Honder-class are the enhanced sensors, capable of detecting trouble up to five systems away. Unfortunately, these sensors are very expensive, and to date have only been installed on key military stations and the Honder ships. Fleet Rostislav IV's fleet consists of newly-made ships, and veterans of previous fleets. Heavy Corvettes - ENS Moltke (Wisthedden), ENS Freud (Slalluda). Heavy Gunboats - ENS Stalt, ENS Pald, ENS Florian, ENS Lutz, ENS Arndt, ENS Veaceslav, ENS Wojewodzki, ENS Miloslaw, ENS Petrov, ENS Bozidar, ENS Viktor, ENS Fyodorov, ENS Dmitrii, ENS Valdig (Battle), ENS Miron, ENS Klauge (Hons). Light Frigates - ENS Vasili, ENS Yakim, ENS Melor, ENS Makismov, ENS Matvey (Jan). Heavy Friagtes - ENS Mikhail Norvop, ENS Kuznetsov, ENS Mirilav (Kliloppen) Heavy Destroyers - ENS Rio de Janeiro, ENS Seattle, ENS Moskva, ENS Osaka, ENS Milan, ENS Canberra, ENS Virginia Beach, ENS Unity III (Slavko). Light Cruisers - ENS Maldy II, ENS Athens (Bures). Heavy Cruisers - ENS Monore, ENS Ernel, ENS Nimidov (Zivkovic), ENS Sokolov II, ENS Walther (Omaha), ENS Pilt (Kovac). Light Battleships - ENS Victory III, ENS Rustiagon Karrel (Freedom), ENS Sword (Hecklaungen). Light Carriers - ENS Nikolai, ENS Alkaev (Arnstadt) Heavy Battleships - ENS Rostislav IV, ENS Pankraz, ENS Grosser (Praetorian), ENS Bull City (Kingdom). Super Battleships - ENS Malashenko (Bosko). Category:Ships Category:Eteno